Goodbye Love
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A fic based off of the song Goodbye love from Rent, read background info before reading...it's very important!
1. GoodBye Love

_**A/N: this came to me when I was riding home from my Youth Retreat and listening to my Rent CD…see what I do now is listen to love songs and see if I can apply it LWD and this happened to go with it…if you of course did what I did and created a whole situation where it worked. **_

**_Background info: _**

**_Derek and Casey got together when they were in High School and for a few years they were doing good, keeping their relationship alive. Then problems started to arise between the two, no one knew why, not even Derek or Casey but after constantly fighting, Derek broke up with her during their first year of college. They went along with their lives for about half a year than Casey started missing Derek but knew she could never get back with him so she started to date a guy in her dance class. That went well for a while until Casey started to drink, to wash the pain a way of still missing Derek. After a huge college party and drinking so much she could barely stand, she and her boy friend had sex, not knowing what they were doing. A few days later Casey remembered what had happened that night and remembered that they didn't use protection and she went testing for pregnancy when it came back negative she was thankful but she had one more thing to test for. She went to a medical clinic and got tested…it came back positive. She was devastated and blamed her boyfriend and told him to get a test…but he came back negative. That was strange to her, she hadn't slept with anyone else. Then she remembered…at the party she shared some needles for drugs. She went home and cried herself to sleep and she and her boyfriend, brian, stayed together. About 6 months later George called Casey and told her that her mother had died in a serious car accident. She and Brian were invited to the funeral. When she got there she saw that Edwin and Lizzie were there, Edwin holding lizzie in his arms, Sam was there and next to him was a face she would never forget. She would never forget the look in his eyes that day as their eyes locked. She had told everybody…but him, even sam and sam apparently told Derek. George saw the tension between everybody and told everybody to be cool for the sake of respect for the dead and the fact that their mother and stepmother had just died. _**

_**Ok you know the story behind Casey now**_

_**Character Bios: **_

**_Derek: after years without Casey he has become his old self again, not caring about anything in the world and occasionally doing drugs and drinking. _**

**_George: basically the same although a little disheartened because he lost his wife._**

**_Lizzie and Edwin: have been going out for a few years but have occasional fights where they get on each other's nerves and during this is one of them_**

**_Sam: he has taken up a career in filming; he carries his camera everywhere and films all types of things. _**

_**After the funeral:**_

Casey walked through the graveyard quietly, her arms wrapped around herself and with Brian by her side. She saw Derek pass her and she called out to him, _"it's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?"_

Derek stopped, sighed and turned around, "_its true- im leaving now for Sante Fe." _ He looked over at Brian and glared at him, "_it's true you're with this yuppy scum!" _

Brian narrowed his eyes at Derek and turned to Casey remembering what she told him, _"You said you'd never speak to him again." _

Casey put up her hand in protest and looked at Brian sympathetically, "_not now." _

Edwin piped in, _"Who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all!" _

Derek smirked and looked at his brother, _"yeah!" _

Lizzie glanced at Edwin, "_who said that you should stick your nose in other people's…"_

Edwin spun around and faced Lizzie his expression cold and fierce, "_who said I was talking to you!" _

Lizzie narrowed her eyes and growled, _"We used to have this fight each night! He never admit I existed!" _

Sam ran up to them and tried to get in between Edwin and Lizzie, "_calm down! Everyone please!" _he looked at both Derek and Casey who were still looking at each other fiercely.

"_He was the same way!" _Casey yelled pointing to Derek, _"He was always 'run away- hit the road- don't commit' you're full of shit!"_

Lizzie glanced at Edwin who was now facing the opposite direction, "_he's in denial!" _ Casey glared at Derek and pointed at Derek, "He's _in denial!" _

Lizzie shook her head, tears ready to fall, "_didn't give an inch when I gave a mile!" _

Casey brought her folded hands up to her chest and shouted at Derek, _" I gave a mile!" _

"_Gave a mile to who?!" _Derek shouted back to her throwing his hands up in the air.

Sam and Brian looked at each other and then back at them, _"come on guys chill!" _they shouted at the same time.

Casey and Lizzie looked at Derek and Edwin, "_I'd be happy to die for a taste of what my mom had someone to live for, unafraid to say 'I love you'" _

Derek's upper lip curled slightly as he growled at her, _"All you're words are nice Casey but love's not a three way street." _ He approached her quickly and stood only about a foot away from her face and told her, _"You'll never share real love until you love your self – I should know." _ The shock on Casey's face was evident as she stared open mouthed at Derek.

George silently watching from behind stepped between his son and his step daughter, "_you all said you'd be cool today, so please for my sake." _ He let out a sight and looked over to Edwin and Lizzie who had their arms crossed, _"I can't believe she's gone." _He looked at Derek, _"I can't believe you're going." _ He looked out at people in front of him, _"I can't believe this family must die." _ He looked at Casey and she looked up at him in shame, _"Nora helped us believe in love." _ He stated remembering she was the one who convinced Casey to tell Derek how she felt. _"I can't believe you disagree." _

All of them looked up and around at each other and whispered at the same time, _"I can't believe this is goodbye." _

A single tear rolled out down Casey's cheek as she walked towards Brian and into his arms. He turned around with her and started walking away while Edwin came up to Lizzie, wiped her tears away and took her hand silently apologizing for all he has done. George approached them and they all left leaving Sam alone with Derek. Derek was looking out into the distance. Sam sighed and approached Derek. "_I hear there are great restaurants out west." _

"_Some of the best…" _ Derek mumbled and changed the topic quickly, _"how could she?_

Sam looked to where Casey disappeared to and then back at his disheartened friend, _"how could you let her go?" _

"_You just don't know." _ Derek snapped. _"How could we lose Nora?" _

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, "_maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping you're pain. AT least now if you try Nora's death won't be in vain."_

Derek shrugged off Sam's hand and glared at him, "_her death is in vain!" _

Sam rolled his eyes,_ "Are you insane? There's so much to care about, there's me – there's Casey!" _

"_Casey's got her baggage too." _ Derek replied softly.

"_So do you!" _Sam hissed at him.

Derek suddenly grew angry and turned on Sam, _"who are you to tell me what I know! What to do?!" _

"_A friend." _Sam replied coolly.

"_But who Sam, are you!" _ He backed away from his friend and paced the ground, _"Sam has got his work! They say "Sam lives for his work" and "Sam's in love with his work." Sam hides in his work." _

"_From what?!" Sam asked._

Derek turned around and took steps towards him, _"From facing you're failure, facing you're loneliness facing the fact you live a lie!" _Sam looked at him like he had five heads and Derek nodded smirking evilly, _"yes you live a lie! Tell you why, you're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive! You pretend to create and observe but you really detach from feeling alive!" _Derek was about to continue his speech when Sam cut him off harshly, _"Maybe because I'm the one of us to survive!" _

Derek took slow, deep, even breaths and then spat sarcastically, _"poor baby." _

Sam sighed and watched as Derek turned to leave, _"Casey still loves you, are you really jealous or afraid that Casey's weak?" _

Derek again stopped where he was and paused, _"Casey did look pale." _He answered softly.

"_Casey's gotten thin, Casey's running out of time and you're running out the door!" _

Derek spun around quickly and shouted, _"No more…I gotta go."_

"_Hey!" _ Sam called as one again Derek turned to leave. _"For somebody who's always been let down, who's heading out of town?" _

Derek turned slowly around, "_for someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera?" _ Sam looked down at the camcorder in his hand and looked down at the ground. _"Alone." _ Derek let out a sigh and looked at Sam seriously, "_I'll call…I hate the fall." _

Derek turned around to see Casey standing only a few feet away from him, he shifted his feet and looked up at her again, _"you heard?" _

Casey nodded solemnly, "_every word._" Her eyes narrowed slightly at him, _"you don't want baggage without life time guarantees, you don't want to watch me die. I just came to say Goodbye, Love." _ Derek's eyes softened as he looked at Casey, _"goodbye love, I came to say Goodbye, love, goodbye." _

Derek shook his head and bit back a sob that was threatening to release, he bit his lip and turned and walked the other way. Casey watched him go as tears flowed gently down her cheeks as she whispered once again, _"I just came to say, Good bye, love, Goodbye, love. I came to say Good bye love, Goodbye." _

Brian came over and slung his arm around her shoulder but she jumped and moved away slowly, looking at him apologetically, "_please don't touch me, understand, I'm scared. I need to go away." _

Sam approached her quietly, "_I know place—a clinic." _

Brian looked at him suspiciously, _"A rehab?"_

Casey turned to look at them, "_maybe…could you?" _

Brian nodded, "_I'll pay."_

Casey nodded and turned her attention back to Derek disappearing in the distance,

"_Goodbye love! Just came to say Good bye love, Goodbye."_

She ran down a little and cried, _"Just came to say Good bye love, Good bye love, Goodbye love." _ She fell to her knees, tears rushing from her eyes like a waterfall as she looked up to the grey sky, _"Hello Disease."  
_

**A/N: I don't know…it looked better in my head…so tell me what you thought…**

**And just incase you weren't really sure:**

**Cast:**

**Roger: Derek**

**Mimi: Casey**

**Mark: Sam**

**Maureen: Edwin (yea yea I know)**

**Joann: Lizzie**

**Collins: George**

**Benny: Brian **


	2. Your Eyes

_**A/N: ok I am not a happy authoress…but I did get two alerts which means people do want to read this so just to please those two people I am writing this chapter! **_

**_AA/n: ok this chapter takes place a few months after the last one. Yes the whole thing is supposed to be speaking except for when Derek sings "your eyes" but the last part is going to be slightly musical-ish…._**

Derek sat in his lonely apartment his guitar in his lap. He had just come home from Sante Fe, he missed his old country and although he hated to admit it, hated being so far away from Casey. He strummed his guitar, and hummed a familiar to him. He hit a sour cord and groaned out loud, throwing his head back. "Why can't I get this right?" he mumbled to himself. "I've written tons of songs before, what the hell is wrong with this one!" He placed his guitar next to him wanting to get away from his music for awhile. He stood up and went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and saw a can of beer sitting there just calling his name. He closed his eyes and bit his lip; contemplating on where or not he should drink it. He was trying to cut back; he knew Casey would not like it although at one point she did it herself. But right now he needed something to calm him down from his inability to compose music at that time. He was about to reach for the beer when his phone rang. He groaned and rolled his eyes, 'what now?' with his luck it could be the landlord telling him he had to move out. He picked the phone of its holder, brought to his ear and said as nicely as possible, "hello?"

"Derek?" it was the sound of his best friends voice. Sam sounded quiet to him, more quiet than usual.

"Who else could it be?" Derek snapped.

Sam was quiet on the other end for a few moments. Derek listened as all he heard was Sam's constant breathing, which was the only reason Derek knew Sam was still there. "Sam?"

"Derek," Sam started off cautiously, "Casey's in the hospital."

Derek's world suddenly came crashing down, if he was holding that beer can he would have dropped it.

"She was found by Lizzie in the park, cold, alone and practically unconscious." Sam continued on, he knew Derek was there-he was just taking it all in.

"W…what hospital is she at?" Derek asked practically shaking. Sam told him the name of the hospital.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone before Sam could say anything else. He slammed the door to the refrigerator shut and shut off the light. He eyed the guitar on the couch and something snapped inside his head, the corners of his lips perked up slightly and he grabbed his guitar off the couch, slinging it around his neck. He grabbed his leather jacket off the hook and shut the door to his apartment. The hospital she was at was only a few blocks away from where he lived, so he just ran there. As he got outside, the bitter cold air stung his face but he ignored it and started running down the block.

By the time he reached the hospital, he was out of breath, his heart was pounding and his face was red. But he no longer cared about how he was, all he cared about was Casey. He opened the door to the hospital and looked around the waiting room. There were a variety of people whether they were sick, had broken something or were just waiting to see a loved one. He made his way to the reception counter and the lady glanced up at him and her eyes widened. The boy in front of her looked like he had frost bite, his hair was ruffled, he was breathing heavily and had a desperate look in his eyes. "I think you're looking for the emergency room son." She replied calmly.

"What?" Derek asked breathlessly and realized she probably thought he was looking for a doctor. "no," he shook his head, "I don't need help, I'm looking for someone." He swallowed. "Casey MacDonald."

The lady's mouth formed an "o" shape and she looked at her list. "oh yes, she was checked in a few hours ago, Room 309."

"Can I see her?"

The lady nodded raising her eyebrows like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Thank you!" Derek said in a rush and took down the hall as fast as he could. He opened the door to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. He saw a doctor pass him and give him an odd look but he just forced a smile and heard the elevator ding. He rushed into the elevator and pressed the button to close the door. He leaned against the elevator slightly as it went up to the third floor. The elevator dinged again and the doors hissed open. He ran out, pushing his way through a couple of nurses who looked after him befuddled. He tore down the hall and it took him a few moments to realize he probably passed his destination. He looked at the door number right next to him, "320." Then the one next to it further down the hill "322" Yep he definatly missed it. He turned around slowly and started walking down the hall, reading the numbers on the door. "315" "313""311" "309" He took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door then opened it slowly. The first bed was empty and the curtain that separated the two beds was closed. But he saw Sam standing near the wall. Sam looked over at him and raised his eyebrows; he walked over to Derek. "That was fast." He remarked.

"I ran." Derek said looking at Sam and Sam nodded, "I figured."

"Who else is here?"

"Well Lizzie's here in the room but Ed and George went down to get something to eat."

"And Brian?" Derek hated to ask the question, but he needed to know.

Sam gave him a slight smile, "they broke up when Brian had to move back to New York."

At any other time Derek would have jumped for joy but now was not the time and he just nodded and made his way slowly over to Casey's bed. He gasped when he saw her, the covers were up to her neck, there were beeping machines all around her, evident tear stains were on her cheeks and her hair lost its shine. Lizzie looked up at the new presence in the room and she just stared at him while he just stared at Casey. Lizzie got the notion that Derek wanted to sit next to her and so she got up and told Derek he could go sit. He slowly walked over to the chair and sat down, taking her hand gently. She must have been half awake because as soon as he touched her hand she turned her head, her eyes opening slowly. She saw Derek, his eyes closed, looking like he belonged in the bed next to her. "Derek?" she asked with a hoarse voice. His eyes snapped open and he turned to face her. "Yea Case, it's me."

"Der," she started in a whisper barely even able to speak. "I…_I should tell…I should tell you." _

Derek gripped her hand a little tighter, "_I should tell you, I should tell you." _

Casey looked at him, _"I should tell you, Brian wasn't any…" _

Derek cut her off sensing the strain in her voice, _"shhh…I know." _He reached over and brushed the bangs out of her face, _"I should tell you why I left, it wasn't because I didn't…"_

Casey nodded, _"I know. I should tell you." _

"_I should tell you." _

"_I should tell you…" _she glanced up at him and started to shake a little bit, "_I love you." _Her voice faded with every word and she turned her head slightly, her eyes closing a bit more. Derek choked back a sob and told himself to be strong, _"Who do you think you are, leaving me alone with my guitar?" _He half scolded his voice cracking. He didn't notice George and Edwin enter the room and stand behind Sam. _"Hold on there's something you should hear." _Casey looked over at him when she heard this. _"It isn't much…but it took all year." _

He pulled his guitar out in front of him and started playing it quietly and then began singing, _"your eyes, as we said our goodbyes, can't get them out of my mind and I find I can't hide from your eyes." _Casey's eyes opened a bit more, but forcefully and Derek struggled to look into her soft blue eyes. _"The ones that took me by surprise, the night you came into my life. Where theres moonlight, I see your eyes." _Tears started to come in his eyes and he didn't try to stop them and Lizzie was now attached to George looking at her sister and her step brother. _"How'd I let you go? When im longing so to hold you. now I die for one more day, cuz there's something I should of told you, yes theres something I should of told you, when I looked into your eyes." _Casey smiled softly watching Derek sing. _"Why does distant make us wise? You were the song all along and before the song dies." _As if the lyrics triggered something, her eyes closed and the beeping on the machine started getting slower. The room gasped and Derek stopped playing his guitar and kneeled before her bed taking her hand, tears flowing down his cheeks. He continued singing, _"I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you, you can see it in my eyes!" _As he sang the last note, the machine held a constant note and Casey stopped moving. The four people standing at the foot of the bed were silently crying as Derek was going into hysterics, _"Casey!" _He sang once more and pressed his face into her cold hand. His shoulders started heaving up and down and loud sobs were muffled. Lizzie buried her face in George's side and Sam bowed his head while Edwin stood watching his brother as he had never seen him before. After about twenty of minutes of Derek's heaving sobs he finally calmed down but his face remained buried near Casey, although he moved to her neck. Sam approached Derek and put a hand on his shoulder, "come on man."

Derek slowly rose from the bed, keeping his eyes on Casey the whole time. Sam put his arm around Derek's shoulder in a comforting way. "You alright?" Sam asked blindly, and as soon as he asked it he regretted it. Derek turned his head to face him, "the love of my life just died, do you_ think_ I'm alright!" he exclaimed, his voice hoarse from crying and singing. He pushed Sam away and started to walk away. George stopped in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulder while Derek stared at the ground. "I know how you feel." Derek knew that his father knew how he felt he lost Nora only a couple of months ago. "And truly the pain never goes away." 'Well that's comforting' Derek thought sarcastically. "But it does fade away, after awhile…although it is still there and occasionally you will be reminded of her, you will f…"

Derek picked up his head knowing what his father was going to say, "Don't you dare say I will forget her! I will never forget Casey!" He tore past his father and was about to leave the room when he heard Lizzie's voice. "Wait." Derek turned around to face his step-sister. "What?" he didn't mean it to come out that harsh but he couldn't control it.

"Listen." The room became deathly quiet and the constant beep that came from Casey's machine just a minute ago was now a slow, steady beep. "it can't be." George remarked quietly and Derek rushed back over to Casey's side and he saw the color returning to her face and her eyes flickering open. Derek stared in shock as Casey's eyes opened the light shining off her blue eyes and she looked at Derek. "Casey…" Derek whispered quietly and she smiled warmly at him. "Hi Der,"

"Oh God." He whispered and ran over to her, gently getting on the bed and taking her into his arms gently, being careful not to hurt her. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck, because she was only able to move that far. "I love you." he whispered into her hair and Casey smiled gently. "I know." She replied softly. "I love you too."

George wrapped one arm around his son and the other around his youngest step-daughter, all three of them smiling at the sight. Sam was grinning, looking out the window and nodding slightly.

After their little reunion Derek sat up and looked down at Casey and asked her what was on his mind since the moment she came back alive. "How?"

Casey seemed to read his mind and looked off to the distance remembering, "I was heading toward this warm, bright light and I swear my mom was there." She looked over at George who smiled at her. "And she looked good." This got a laugh out of George and Lizzie. She turned and looked at Derek, "but she said "turn around and run and listen to that boy's song." Derek leaned down and kissed her fore-head and Casey took his hand.

"_There is no future, there is no past." _Sam interrupted and they all looked over to him.

"_Thank God this moment's not the last." _Derek said glancing at Casey and she smiled at him, sitting up in her bed next to him. They started together, _"there's only us, there's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss, no other road no other way, no day but today." _

George, Edwin, Sam and Derek started, _"will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare? Theres only now, there's only here, give in to love, or live in fear, no other path, no other way, no day but today." _

While at the same time Lizzie and Casey started, "_I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul, my only goal, is just to be." _Casey looked up at Derek and rested her head against his shoulder._ "With out you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats, life goes on, but I'm gone, cause I die without you, I die with out you."_

They all looked over at each other and Casey called Lizzie over and Lizzie climbed onto the bed with her sister, Edwin came over and Derek put his other arm around Edwin's shoulder. George came over to them and stood behind Edwin, ruffling Derek's hair and Sam stood on the other side of Casey. They all looked at each other, _"no day but today!" _


End file.
